kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
God
Overview Gods (神, deva) are the natural enemies of Suras and one of the three races in the Kubera World. After the N0 Cataclysm they were confined to the God Realm and require a summoner to stay in the Human Realm. They have one source attribute. They do not grow or age, but like Suras, they can change their age, appearance, and gender. They have human forms, that are slightly altered when they release their power, but are still human-like. Gods cannot have children like Humans and Suras; for a God to be born, a jurisdiction must be available. As such, their population grows at a slower rate than those of the other races. Gods can have children with Humans, though the resulting offspring won't be immortal. Depending on their jurisdiction, they are classified as Primeval Gods (始初神), Natural Gods (自然神) or Created (Generational) Gods (生成神). Generational Gods are weaker than Suras, but are able to regenerate indefinitely as long as their jurisdictions exist. ''Primeval Gods There are four Primeval Gods: Brahma, Visnu, Shiva, and Kali. Each of them controls two jurisdictions that are independent of the Universe, which makes them outright immortal. However, the body of a Primeval God can be destroyed and the God would have to wait for the end of the current Universe to get his/her body back. Primeval Gods are in charge of creating Universes and maintaining the balance in them. They also control the Power of Names and are completely neutral when it comes to the wars and struggles between Astikas and Nastikas. Primeval Gods help other Gods manage their duties and have authority over them. All four are above 5-zen level Gods and, among the Humans, are known for their main attribute. Their influence is so great that Shiva's and Visnu's disappearance in N0 was considered to be the Cataclysm. Currently, only Brahma seems to remain. Also, it's been said that Visnu and Shiva are the most powerful mediators in the universe which implies that they are the most powerful among the four. Gods of Nature There are 7 Natural Gods: Agni, Varuna, Vayu, Indra, Kubera, Surya, and Chandra. They were created by the Primeval Gods at the beginning of the Universe along with Nastikas. They are also bound by the Power of their Names and share between them a general hate against the Suras. Natural Gods can be destroyed, but only at the price of extinguishing every source of their jurisdictions in the whole Universe (for instance, as long as the stars exist, Agni can't be killed). Despite that, their jurisdictions are bound to the Universe directly and Natural Gods will die at the end of their Universe. All seven of them belong to the Fifth Zen. They are on friendly terms with Generational Gods, but aren't very close to Primeval Gods. Generational Gods'' Not much is known about the real number of these Gods; so far, we know of only three of them: Yama, Asvins, and Marut. They came into being after the beginning of the Universe when there was a suitable jurisdiction they could fill. Each jurisdiction is very defined and limited, making it possible for it to be extinguished by changing circumstances, and the disappearance of the God with it. Asvins and Marut, who control the Recovery and the Decay domains respectively, cover the vacuum left by Visnu's and Shiva's disappearances and have become the new gods of those months. For now, only Yama is known to belong to the Fifth Zen. Both Asvins and Marut are 4-zen level, their powers only a pale shadow of Visnu's and Shiva's abilities, and magicians who have those attributes are now much less powerful There are numerous generational gods; many are female and give Agni much grief. History Before the beginning of the Universe there were the Primeval Gods, who created the new Universe and the creatures that were to inhabit it: the Nastika (strong, but mortal) and Astika (weak, but immortal). Each of these creatures received a special name from Visnu, and those names were embedded with power. Unlike Visnu, Kali refused to be overpowered by the newly-created beings and took the remaining names, which were dangerous and faulty. Using those names she created her own clan. Astika and Nastika were enemies and began a war between each other. Only the Primeval Gods stood impartial between the factions. In return for their Breath, dragons weren't capable of reproducing. Visnu prophesied that if things remained unchanged, the Vritra Clan would be the first Sura clan to be destroyed. In order to avoid such an outcome, he convinced Brahma to help. Brahma's spell enhanced the race's characteristics (numbed feelings), in return for dragon halfs to become the equivalent of a 5th stage Rakshasa after a century. As time went by, some Gods and Suras were able to develop a friendship with each other: Visnu became a friend of Taksaka, Garuda, Gandharva, and Shuri; and Agni was able to befriend Gandharva thanks to Shakuntala's intervention (although Gandharva himself doesn't trust the Astika). Kali tried to kill Shiva using a special sword. The Sword of Re, which she created, is able to inhibit the regenerative skills. She didn't manage to kill her fellow Primeval God and threw the sword away. The Chaos Temple in Willarv was built around it. Later on, Kali had a child with Garuda for reasons only known to her and went missing afterwards. She created a being called Taraka to act as her replacement. Humans could borrow the power of Gods through Divine Magic, or of Nastika through Fiendish Magic depending on their properties or descent. However, Suras were often unpredictable and harmed the humans as well. Realizing Divine Magic was safer for them, Humans sided with the Gods. In order to protect the human cities, Visnu had Brahma create barriers. Because she was neutral, the barriers weren't perfect and human's vigor wasn't strong enough to fend off against superior Suras. Natural and Created Gods powered the system so that not even a Nastika would be able to enter the cities. During the N0 Cataclysm, Visnu and Shiva disappeared. Asvins and Marut took their place respectively. Before leaving, Visnu separated the races into three different dimensions and promised to have an ocean built for the Gandharva Clan in the Sura Realm. As a result of this separation, Gods had to be summoned to be able to stay in the Human Realm at the price of the summoner's life. So far we know of two Gods that have been summoned, Chandra and Agni. Abilities Their main power is to regenerate themselves every time they die. It can take decades, and when regenerating, a God is placed in a sort of limbo. Their regeneration takes place faster in their own realm, which has kept them safe from Suras' attacks there. Gods also possess insight, which can be used on any being except Nastika. Only the Primeval Gods can have insight on every living being. It's necessary to make eye contact with the target to be able to use Insight. They can also create items to be used as mediums. These God-level items are indestructible and enhance human characteristics thanks to their high Holy Affinity due to the fact that they are part of the God who created it, and as long as the God exists so will the God-level item. Mental Levels The world of the Gods consists of a number of dimensions. The higher the dimension, the higher the mental level necessary to enter it. Usually these mental levels are directly related to the strength of the God. There are 5 levels (1-Zen, 2-Zen, 3-Zen, 4-Zen and 5-Zen). Fifth Zen Gods are much weaker than Nastika, but they're stronger than Rakshasa Suras. The primeval gods are beyond 5-zen classification. Trivia *Indra is considered the King of the Astika, a job given to him by the Primeval Gods. *There are only 12 primary gods , one for each month , the 4 Primeval Gods who are beyond 5 zen in powers , 7 Natural Gods and Yama are 5th Zen . They are the patrons of each of the twelve months in Willarv's calendar system, and also determine the birth attributes of Humans and Quarters. Three of the primeavel gods have vanished and two 4th Zen gods are filling in for those months , Kali's month remans vacant *Most 5-zen Gods are male, but altogether there are more Goddesses. *A primevel God isn't an Astika. This term is used only for Natural and Generational Gods who were created after the Universe. Astikas are the enemies of Suras. Category:Gods Category:Inhabitants Category:Index